<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Paintings by larissita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403451">A Thousand Paintings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita'>larissita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Danish Girl (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Small Drabble, because #awesome, just needed to get this out of my head, the major character death happens in the movie, transgender character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And they had been so beautiful, he kissed them. How could he have not kissed them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hans Axgil/Einar Wegener, Hans Axgil/Gerda Wegener, Hans Axgil/Lili Elbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thousand Paintings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw the movie last night at 3 am, and I could not stop thinking about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hans Axgil had grow in a small town of Denmark with his best friend Einar Wegener. Behind the houses there had been a landscape. A landscape worth of a thousand images but Hans knows that it hadn’t been the most beautiful sight to leave that town. And Hans had always love beautiful things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they had been beautiful. A beautiful small being, barely grown. In their grandmother's apron in the kitchen. An image worthy of all the museums. And it was so beautiful, they were so beautiful,  how could he have not kissed them? Einar or Lili, it had never mattered. When he closes his eyes he can see it again. The soft brown hair falling on it’s side, the kind eyes, a gentle jaw line, he had always been beautiful, as a man or as a woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Einar had painted a thousand paintings of the view they had seen just before sharing their first and only kiss. Greta now painted a thousand paintings of Lili. Beautiful Lili, immortalised in the paintings, full of life now long gone. Like the light of stars, so far away that some might be dead by the time their light reaches the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they had been like a star, shy in the light of the sun yet their smile was beyond word, beyond paintings, beyond art.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>